Confessions d'une accro des bouquins
by Luna Cave
Summary: Tu sais bien ce que tu ressens, Gin' lorsque tu croise un beau garçon dans la rue et qu'il te sourit non ? Et bien moi … je ressens sa quand je vois un livre. Résume long a l'intérieur. Abandonnée pour l'instant.
1. Chapitre 1 : Ou quand Hermione Change

**Confessions d'une accro des bouquins.**

Résumé : « _Tu sais bien ce que tu ressens, gin' lorsque tu croise un beau garçon dans la rue non ? Et bien moi … je ressens ca quand je vois un livre_ »

**Résumé (plus long)** : imaginez, Londres, la magie, Poudlard : Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout, meilleur élève de Poudlard et surtout : Accro des livres ! « _Tu sais bien ce que tu ressens, gin' lorsque tu croise un beau garçon dans la rue non ? Et bien moi … je ressens ca quand je vois un livre_ » Mais que faire lorsque vous abimer des livres de très grande valeurs et que vous devez remboursés ? « _Trouver un boulot bien mieux payer que vendeuse cher Fleury et Bot_ » Mission possible pour Miss-je-sais-tout mais lorsqu'elle se retrouver journaliste dans le magazine « _champion de toujours_ » consacré au Quidditch tout devient plus difficile. _« Granger tu vas nous montrer de quoi tu es capable, fait moi un article sur la techniques de Alan Smeath ?_ » surtout quand on n'y connaît rien du tout. « _Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! Apprend des choses sur ce sport !_ » Découvrez la vie caché du rat de bibliothèque pas aussi parfaite qu'on le pense. « _Mione ! Tu dois rembourses 400 Galions pour ce livre ?_ » « _C'était un livre des fondateurs …_ » « _QUOI ?_ »

Note de l'auteur : _Bien entendu, vous avez fait le rapprochement entre " Confessions d'une accro du shopping " et ma fic^^ c'est normal, j'ai changé plusieurs choses =) vous verrez bien_

_Je compte faire cette fic avec serieux =)_

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 1 : ou quand Hermione change.**

Je marchais dans la rue, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, peut-être croyez vous que je viens de retrouver mon petit-ami de toujours ? Et bien non ! Je reviens de mon travail, je suis vendeuse cher Fleury et bot, la librairie du chemin de traverses, quoi de mieux pour un rat de bibliothèque comme moi que ce travail ! Seulement, aujourd'hui nous avons reçut un exemplaire inédit de l'histoire de Poudlard, commenté par un des fondateurs : Helga Poufsouffle. Ce n'est qu'une location, je dois le rendre dans 3 semaines et donc, je suis heureuse. Je traverse le chemin de traverses pour retrouver mon appartement ou plutôt celui de Ginny, ma meilleur amie qui est aussi ma colocataire. J'ai tellement changé depuis Poudlard, je m'appelle toujours Hermione Granger donc je ne suis pas marié. Je vous vois déjà avec vos questions, non je ne me suis pas marié a Ron, nous étions seulement amis lui et moi. Après avoir obtenu mes Aspics j'ai cherché à trouver un travail au ministère mais sans succès, j'ai alors été embauché cher Fleury et Bot. Je rentre dans l'appartement, Ginny ne lève pas les yeux du journal « La gazette des sorciers » elle est habitué à me voir revenir avec des livres maintenant. Je prend donc mon exemplaire de « L'histoire de Poudlard » et le dépose délicatement sur la table, je vais chercher dans l'étagère du haut une tasse et me prend une tasse de café, je bois une gorgés et observe le livre, je dépose ma tasse et me retourne pour parler a Ginny.

-Salut Gin' T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Ginny lève ses yeux vers moi et me demande :

-C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle me montre d'un signe de tête le livre sur la table.

-Un exemplaire de l'histoire de poudlard, tu sais celui avec les commentaires de Poufsouffle ?

Elle se lève et dépose le journal sur la table basse du salon et s'avance vers la cuisine, elle prend le livre en main et le regarde de longue minutes.

-Bien, fait-y attention sil-te-plait Hermione.

Je m'avance vers elle et commence ma phrase en attrapant ma tasse :

-Je fais toujours attention a mes livres Gin' tu sais …

Seulement, ma tasse se renverses sur le livre si chère a mes yeux. Je croise le regard sévère de Ginny et je courre chercher mon sac pour y prendre ma baguette.

_-Récurvite_

Les pages du livres devinrent plus grosse encore et je poussai un cri de stupeur lorsque j'ouvris le livre : c'était bien pire qu'avant !

Je n'avais pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard… ou du moins… je tentais de le croire…

* * *

Voila! Le premiere chapitre est terminer! Les chapitres viendront quand il viendront, mais je vais essayer d'en mettre au moin 1 par semaine

N'oublie pas les Review Stp! =)

France Malfoy


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ou comment Hermione est mal

**Confessions d'une accro des bouquins.**

Résumé : « _Tu sais bien ce que tu ressens, gin' lorsque tu croise un beau garçon dans la rue non ? Et bien moi … je ressens ca quand je vois un livre_ »

**Résumé (plus long)** : imaginez, Londres, la magie, Poudlard : Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout, meilleur élève de Poudlard et surtout : Accro des livres ! « _Tu sais bien ce que tu ressens, gin' lorsque tu croise un beau garçon dans la rue non ? Et bien moi … je ressens ca quand je vois un livre_ » Mais que faire lorsque vous abimer des livres de très grande valeurs et que vous devez remboursés ? « _Trouver un boulot bien mieux payer que vendeuse cher Fleury et Bot_ » Mission possible pour Miss-je-sais-tout mais lorsqu'elle se retrouver journaliste dans le magazine « _champion de toujours_ » consacré au Quidditch tout devient plus difficile. _« Granger tu vas nous montrer de quoi tu es capable, fait moi un article sur la techniques de Alan Smeath ?_ » surtout quand on n'y connaît rien du tout. « _Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! Apprend des choses sur ce sport !_ » Découvrez la vie caché du rat de bibliothèque pas aussi parfaite qu'on le pense. « _Mione ! Tu dois rembourses 400 Galions pour ce livre ?_ » « _C'était un livre des fondateurs …_ » « _QUOI ?_ »

**Note de l'auteur** : _Certaines choses seront comme dans le livre ou le film =)_

_Aussi, je suis nulle en orthographes, ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour entre elle et moi^^_

_Sinon je ne sais pas exactement combien font d'euro pour 1 gallions, je fais un peut au pif ^^_

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Ou comment Hermione est mal.**

J'avais eu droit aux bonnes paroles de Ginny pendant longtemps, elle m'avait répété que c'était un livre de grande valeur et que je devais y faire attention. J'irais voir a la bibliothèque demain si il n'y a pas un livre de sort qui pourrait m'aider a remettre l'histoire de Poudlard en bonne états. Lorsque je me suis réveiller le lendemain matin, je me sentais d'humeur très légère, j'avais pris un petit déjeuner et après m'être habiller, partie travailler. Tout semblait beau aujourd'hui seulement le souvenir de l'état du livre hier m'avait vite refroidie, j'avais déjà du payer 160 Galions pour un livre que l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons nous avait prêtés, si en plus je devais rembourses celui là, je serais vite a la rue. Je déambulais dans les rues du chemin de traverses lorsque mon attention fut prise par la vitrine d'un magasin, Par merlin ! Une nouvelle librairie ? Sur le chemin de traverses, je l'aurais su enfin ! Je m'approchai de la vitrine de pus y lire « Harry Potter, Héros ou Zéro ? » Je plissais les yeux pour lire le nom de l'écrivain « Rita Skeeter » Comme cela ne m'étonnais pas, j'entrai dans la librairie et j'achetai le livre, j'aurais au moins de quoi m'occuper pour un moment. Je sortais du magasin lorsqu'une voix m'appela :

-Hermione !

Je me tournais vers la voix et reconnaît Ginny, le regard sévère.

-Encore !

Elle regardait méchamment le livre que je tenais en main, je lui tendis.

-« Harry Potter, Héros ou Zéro ? » Hermione! Tu exagère!

Je me fit toute petite, craignant la colère de mon amie.

-Mais, Ginny…

Elle mit le tout nouveau livre dans son sac et me dit :

-Maintenant ! vas chercher un moyen de réparé la bourde que tu as faites hier !

Elle se tourna et s'éloigna de moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'aller.

**OoOoOo**

Rien ! Et quand je dis rien c'est vraiment rien ! Je pourrais presque croire que je suis la première à faire cette erreur, je ne le suis pas … Si ? J'ouvris le lire, les pages était devenue encore plus jaunes qu'elles ne l'étaient avant, elles semblaient grosse ou du moins, plus qu'elles ne devaient l'être, je soupirai. Comment allais-je faire pour réparé sa ?

-Alors Hermione ?

Ginny semblait de très bonne humeurs, j'ai même crus un moment l'entendre chanter…

-Je…

Suite a ma non réponse, Ginny se tourna brusquement vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle allait me tuer cette fille, c'est sur.

-J'ai rien trouvé…

Ginny ferma les yeux quelques secondes et répondit :

-Hermione, tu as obtenus les meilleurs résultats de ton année… et tu ne trouve même pas un simple sort dans un livre ?

Je rougis, j'avais honte de moi.

-Mione' tu vas devoir le remboursé si tu ne trouve pas un moyen de réparé tout sa…

-Je sais Gin' … mais … Enfin … Je …

Je bafouillais, c'était mauvais signe, Ginny se tourna vers moi… Merlin qu'elle me connaissait bien.

-Hermione … combien coute ce livre ?

-Et bien…

Ginny s'approcha :

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Je dis d'une voix plus forte mais tout de même petite.

-400 Gallions …

Ginny ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux d'agacement.

-Et il te restait combien a payer pour le livre sur les potions extrêmement rare que tu avais acheter ?

-215 Gallions …

Ginny alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, attrapant la bouteille de Whisky pur feu au passage.

-Très bien… tu vas me dire exactement combien tu dois payer à Gringotts, D'accord ?

Je murmurai oui et alla la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle attrapa une plume et un parchemin et commença la liste.

**OoOoOoOo**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'avais tellement a remboursé… Par Merlin !

L'histoire de Poudlard 400 Gallions

Les potions et leurs secrets215 Gallions.

Harry Potter, héros ou Zéro ? 40 Gallions.

Grandes Noirceurs de la magie24 Gallions

_Magie théorique__14 Gallions_

_Sonnets d'un Sorcier_ 63 Gallions, 12 Mornilles

…

_( Je ne reproduit pas ici le temps de tout les livres, il y en a trop)_

Plus je regardais la liste, plus j'avais peur… Par Merlin ! Et tout cela faisait :

-Hermione… tu vas devoir remboursés … 1150 Gallions, 517 Mornilles et 75 Noises… ( Soit 8559.09 € )

-Mais … j'ai tellement de livres de grandes valeurs… tu sais…

Je rougis.

-Hermione… comment tu vas faire ?

Mon cerveau cherchait le moyen de me faire gagner tout cet argent en peut de temps … mais rien ne venait.

-Cambrioler Grintgotts ?

Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, mais Ginny ne rigolait absolument pas.

-Tu vas devoir trouver un boulot qui paye mieux Hermione…

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

* * *

**Voila le chapitre deux est maintenant terminer =)**

**il est un peut plus long que le 1 =D**

**J'espere que vous l'avez aimer**

**n'oublier pas les Reviews =)**

**France Malfoy**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ou quand Hermione trouve

**Confessions d'une accro des bouquins.**

**Note de l'auteur** :

_Mes amis, vous êtes sauvés de mon infâme orthographe. Remerciez _JaneScrout c'est elle qui vous a sauvé =) Merci et merci aussi pour les commentaires sur le chapitre =)

**Chapitre 3 : ou quand Hermione trouve du boulot.**

Saleté ! Je veux dormir, encore et encore… et j'ai un affreux mal de crâne… Bon très bien, ne me regardez pas comme ca… on dirait presque Gin, ses petits yeux qui se plissent et vous regarde avec un genre très accusateur… Bon d'accord je n'aurais pas dû boire hier mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute aussi… Ginny n'a rien fait pour m'en empêcher c'était une très mauvaise idée, je vais sembler toute molle aujourd'hui… mais tout semblait tellement beau … comme dans les dessins animés que je regardais, lorsque j'étais enfant : les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu et le méchant se fait botter les fesses par le gentil. J'étais seulement sure d'une chose … tout ira mieux lorsque je …

Bang !

La dure réalité revient ! Elle était si vite partie ! J'ai presque cru qu'elle était allée boire un café… Mais tout revient d'un coup, sans faire gaffe… J'étais toute contente d'aller travailler, entourée de mes meilleurs amis les livres, mais je dois aller chercher un travail. Car malheureusement pour moi, si je n'y vais pas j'aurais la colère de Ginevra Weasley sur le dos… et Par Merlin, quand elle s'y met, elle est flippante !

**OoOoOoO**

Je suis affalée sur le canapé du salon de notre appartement, Ginny est partie travailler, elle est Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne me regarde pas de travers et qu'elle me donne juste une potion contre les effets de la gueule de bois… Seulement l'effet ne marche qu'une demi-heure après absorption et donc j'essaye de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable. Je me mets à réfléchir aux paroles de Ginny. Ginny la voix de la sagesse version Weasley ! D'ailleurs elle m'a promis de venir voir comment j'allais à Midi.

« _Tu vas devoir trouver un boulot qui paye mieux Hermione…_ »

Doucement je gémis, j'essaye de prononcer des « Non », des « Mes livres » mais tout cela ressemble plutôt à une sorte de gémissement qui semble totalement ridicule.

Je n'ai aucune envie de changer de boulot, j'aime mes livres, j'aime mes petits clients habituels… sauf ce vieux pervers de Nott, il passe sa journée à essayer de me mettre dans son lit, quel vicieux.

Seulement, comment vais-je faire si je ne change pas de boulot ? Il me faudrait des lustres pour pouvoir payer tout ce que je dois avec mon maigre salaire de vendeuse. J'observe attentivement la pièce, me redressant un peu pour voir le reste de l'appartement. Il était rempli de livres ! Partout ! Dans le salon, la cuisine et même dans la salle de bain .Mes yeux se posent sur la gazette des sorciers qui date de quelques jours déjà, je l'attrape essayant de ne pas trop bouger et j'observe en vitesse les titres et les photos quand …

« Recherche Jeune journaliste pour faire article »

-Alléluia !

- Hermione ?

Aie … ma tête …

Ginny venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle s'approche de moi, prend sa baguette et lance un sortilège sur moi que je ne connais pas.

Tu sembles aller mieux, tu pourras quitter l'appartement tantôt… pour … chercher du boulot.

Je me mets en position assise. Certes cette position n'est pas la meilleure mais ainsi je peux mieux voir Ginny.

Et Gin, … regarde !

Je lui passe la gazette et elle observe la couverture, puis regarde la page que je lui indique. Ses yeux se posent sur l'annonce et un joli sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

Et bien, tu sais maintenant où aller Mione !

Je baille et elle murmure pour elle-même

Espérons que tu aies ce poste …

Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. C'est la gazette quand même ! Une seule question reste : combien est payé ce boulot ?

Je crois que tu pourrais gagner dans les 40 galions l'heure, peut être plus.

Comme Ginny le dit, espérons que je l'aie !…

**OoOoOo**

Souffle, doucement, respire, expire… Calme… Tu peux le faire Hermione ! Tu peux !

Je suis assise sur une chaise étrangement inconfortable. C'est peut-être pour décourager les personnes qui veulent postuler ici, sans doute. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux. Un homme entre dans la pièce et appelle un autre jeune homme tout à fait charmant, il se lève et sort de la pièce suivie par l'homme. Je tape du bout des doigts sur la table-basse à côté de moi, il y a plusieurs magasines sorciers. Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre d'attendre, je suis ici depuis un bon moment déjà et j'en ai marre d'être assise sur cette chaise, comme quoi, ça marche leur truc.

La femme rentre dans la pièce, elle regarde sa feuille et dit :

Miss Granger ?

Je me lève, attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. Lorsque je suis la femme dehors, qui est sans doute une secrétaire, elle me présente une porte et me dit que le sous-directeur de la gazette m'attend. J'entre dans la pièce qui n'est pas fort éclairé et je m'avance vers l'homme derrière le bureau. Il me présente sa main que je sers et m'invite à m'assoir.

- Vous êtes ici pour … ?

- J'ai vu l'annonce que vous avez faite dans la gazette pour rechercher des journalistes.

Il semble réfléchir pour essayer de se souvenir.

- Bien sûr ! Mais …

Il fait une pause et respire.

- La place est déjà prise. Je suis désolé Miss …

- Granger, je murmure.

Il se lève, me ressert la main et me met vraiment dehors. Du moins, c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai.

Je sors donc du bureau, l'homme qui est venu me chercher plus tôt est de nouveau là, assis derrière un petit bureau, il me regarde et me demande :

- Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ?

Je rougis et lui répond que c'est moi. Il s'approche de moi et me souffle :

- Si vous voulez vraiment travailler dans un journal,il y a un poste de libre chez « Champion de toujours »…

Champion de toujours ? Merlin, c'est un magasine sur le Quidditch…

- Mais je …

Il me coupe et continue :

- Peut-être qu'après avoir fait vos preuves, chez eux, cela sera plus facile pour vous de postuler chez nous.

Je me tourne et m'apprête à partir, puis je me retourne vers l'homme et lui dit un « Merci » sincère.

**OoOoOoO**

Je reprends mes affaires et part de la gazette. Je décide de me balader un peu sur le chemin de traverse lorsque je passe devant la librairie. Je me force à regarder ailleurs. Surtout ne pas regarder dans la vitrine ! Ou je risque de voir un livre intéressant et donc d'avoir envie de l'acheter. Je retourne à l'appartement tranquillement. En entrant, j'entends la télévision fonctionner et j'aperçois Ginny couchée sur le divan regardant l'écran d'un air absent.

- Salut Gin'

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur Hermione ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Je sens mes joues prendre une jolie couleur rose et je murmure :

- Ils n'ont plus la place …

Ginny se redresse et me fait face.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

Je m'empresse de répondre avant qu'elle ne s'énerve :

- Si, si ! Bien entendu ! Il paraît qu'il y a un poste chez « Champion de Toujours » !

Ginny réfléchit et essaye de se souvenir de ce magasine.

- Ce n'est pas un magasine sur le Quidditch ça ?

- Et bien si …

Elle plisse les yeux et ajoute:

- Hermione, tu n'y connais absolument rien !

- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de travailler là moi ? Perso je préférerais rester vendeuse !

Ginny se tourne et regarde par la fenêtre.

- C'est sûr, maisvu l'argent que tu dois, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire la difficile !

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Et quel est le salaire proposé ?

- 30 Galions l'heure.

Ginny me sourit et répond:

- Fonce !

**OoOoOoO**

Je marche à travers les bureaux essayant de suivre la femme devant moi. Elle m'amene voir le directeur de Champion de Toujours. Tout est très clair ici et bizarrement je me sens observé. Je me tourne et envoie un regard noir à l'homme derrière moi. Bande de Pervers ! La secrétaire m'ouvre la porte transparente, j'hésite. J'ai toujours eu peur de me prendre la vitre avec ce genre de porte ! Je rentre dans la pièce et entraperçoit un homme de grande taille, debout derrière son bureau qui écrit une lettre, un hibou attendant à la fenêtre. La secrétaire lui dit que son rendez-vous est là. Il lève la tête de son parchemin et remercie la femme. Elle s'écarte pour me laisser passer, et je le vis…

**- **Salut Granger ! Alors on veut devenir journaliste ?

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Que fait Malfoy ici ?

Il a toujours son éternel sourire narquois et ses cheveux sont plus blond que jamais. Et ses yeux… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si beaux !

- Bonjour, je lui réponds simplement, trop abasourdie pour être venimeuse avec mon ancien ennemi.

Il me fait signe de m'assoir, ce que je fais.

- Tu as ton CV.

Je me crispe et rapidement l'image de mon CV sur la table de la cuisine me revient en tête. Je pique un fard et doucement je bredouille :

- Je … Je l'ai oublié.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il se moque ouvertement de mon étourderie et surprise, Malfoy éclate de rire ! Les joues en feu je lui réponds :

- En quoi, cela peut-il être aussi drôle ?

- Qui aurait pensé, me répond-il hilare, que Miss-je-sais-tout oubliait des choses aussi importantes qu'un CV ?

Bon, d'accord il a raison mais j'ai ma fierté !

- Je suppose que tu n'en a pas besoin de toutes façons, Malfoy !

- Il est vrai que je te connais assez et je sais donc que tu détestes le Quidditch.

Merlin tout puissant entendez ma prière !…

- Oui peut-être, je lui réponds, légèrement hargneuse, mais je sais très bien écrire…

- Certes…

Un ange passe et d'un coup, je me lève, reprenant mon manteau et mon sac, et j'éclate :

- Bon, Malfoy, je te laisse puisque de toute évidence tu n'as aucune envie de m'engager dans ton satané journal ! A jamais !

Et je me tourne si violemment pour passer la porte que je me prends la vitre de plein fouet !

Je marche dans le couloir rapidement, avec encore le rire tonitruant de Malfoy dans les oreilles, rouge de honte ! Bizarrement, ce rire est tout sauf déplaisant.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Hello !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Sinon n'oubliez pas que j'adore les Reviews ;)

Bisous

France Malfoy


	4. Chapitre 4 : Où quand Malfoy est poli

**Confessions d'une accro des bouquins.**

Bonjour ! Alors désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu des examens que j'ai ratés d'ailleurs et puis j'ai été assez occupée. J'ai écris ce chapitre alors que je n'avais plus internet :)

_Résumé_ : Ce n'est pas marrant de devoir rembourser des choses, encore moins pour Hermione qui n'arrive pas à trouver de magasines qui veuillent bien d'elle.  
Elle rencontre Malfoy, patron de « Champion de Toujours »…

Merci beaucoup à JaneScrout Pour sa correction! :D

**Chapitre 4 : O****ù**** quand Malfoy est poli.**

Lorsque je sors du journal, je garde la tête baissé. J'espère de tout mon cœur que jamais personne ne me reparlera de cet incident. Je ne parle pas seulement du fait que j'aie oublié mon CV mais aussi, la porte vitrée en pleine poire et ce crétin mort de rire !

J'ai été très surprise de voir Malfoy. Quoique, cela ne m'étonne pas tellement. Il aime le Quidditch, il en jouait à Poudlard. Je pense que j'ai surtout été étonnée de le voir poli. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me traite comme à Poudlard. Cela dit, comme la guerre est finie depuis un bon moment déjà, il ne doit plus jouer le rôle du fils Malfoy.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que quelqu'un m'appelait, lorsque enfin, sortie de ma rêverie, je lève la tête vers la voix. Je croise alors le regard de Malfoy, penché à sa fenêtre, me regardant avec ce petit sourire que j'ai toujours détesté.

- Granger ! D'accord !

Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre là, il est d'accord pour me prendre ?

- Pardon ?

Il ne semble pas très étonné de ma réponse ou plutôt de ma non-réponse.

- Oui ! Tu as parfaitement bien compris. Maintenant si tu préfères continuer à hurler dans la rue devant tout le monde qui, je tiens à te préciser, nous observe, tu pourrais peut-être entrer.

Je m'aperçois alors que tout le monde nous observe. C'est assez bizarre car je ne suis absolument pas gênée. Les gens doivent sans doute se demander de quoi nous parlons mais je m'en fous royalement. Je rentre dans l'immeuble et monte jusqu'au bureau de Malfoy. J'y entre avec précaution, je ne veux pas me reprendre la porte. Malfoy ricane en me voyant tâter la porte avant de l'ouvrir, il s'amuse bien ce petit crétin.

- Bien… Granger, commence-t-il en m'invitant à m'asseoir, j'accepte de te donner le poste.

Si j'avais été seule ou du moins, si Malfoy n'avait pas été en face de moi j'aurais poussé un petit cri ou j'aurais sauté de joie.

- Tu pourras commencer à travailler demain. Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de commencer !

Je rougis en regardant mon sac posé sur mes genoux.

- Je t'ai connue bien plus réactive Granger…

- Je t'ai connu bien plus méchant Malfoy !

C'est sorti tout seul ! J'ai lâché ça sans vraiment réfléchir ! Et Malfoy semble tout à coup beaucoup moins souriant.

- Excuse moi … Enfin … tu vois, et je … et puis …

- Ce n'est rien…

Je suis assez étonnée de sa réponse. Il reprend :

- Je comprends … Je t'ai fait les pires merdes qu'on peut faire… tu m'en veux… c'est normal…

Je lui lance un minuscule sourire. Je n'avais pas vu Malfoy depuis des années. J'aurais voulu lui répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'aurais aimé lui crier dessus lui dire qu'il était un gosse de riche, que je le détestais mais je ne le fis pas.

- Et si… je t'invitais à boire un verre avec moi Granger… Pour … oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant aujourd'hui.

Il se lève de son siège et regarde par la fenêtre.

- Bien sûr, je réponds, avec plaisir.

Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il est beau ?

- Je termine à 19 heures… Je viens te chercher ?

J'imagine rapidement la tête de Ginny, si elle voit arriver Malfoy chez nous !

- Hum… je préfère t'attendre ici à 19 Heure.

- Comme tu veux.

Je me lève et attrape mon sac à main.

- Et bien, à tout à l'heure Granger.

Je suis déjà sortie lorsque j'entends cela. Je m'arrête et réponds dans le vide.

- Oui… A tout à l'heure.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durant le trajet du retour chez moi, je repense à ma constatation : je trouve Malfoy vraiment attirant. Je pense que ma haine envers lui a toujours repoussé cette idée hors de ma tête.

S'il n'avait pas été si odieux avec moi, si ça se trouve j'aurais été aussi idiote que toutes ces groupies follement amoureuses de lui. Quoique, je suis tout de même au-dessus de ces grues, sans fausse modestie ! Arrivée à la maison, Ginny n'est pas là. Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonnée car elle vient de commencer ses gardes de nuits à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé un petit mot pour me dire où elle est. Je la trouve bizarre en ce moment, elle a peut-être trouvé quelqu'un … elle aurait pu au moins m'en parler !

Je passe le reste de la journée sur l'ordinateur portable que Papa et Maman m'ont offert. J'ai découvert plusieurs semaines auparavant qu'il y a des sites sorciers. On doit simplement lancer un sort sur l'ordinateur pour les ouvrir. Je vais sur des sites sur le Quidditch, il y en a plein. J'essaye d'en apprendre le plus possible, sur les joueurs célèbres. Je tombe d'ailleurs sur le nom de Viktor Krum et d'Harry. Il y a aussi toutes les techniques à connaître.

Vers 17 heures 30, je prends une bonne douche, et me dirige hésitante vers mon armoire. Je décide de mettre une petite robe noir, courte jusqu'aux genoux. J'enfile des collants noirs en dessous avec des chaussures à haut talons. Je complète la tenue par ma veste noire et si jamais Malfoy me demande pourquoi je suis vêtue comme ça, je lui dirai que j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ginny au restaurant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense que je me suis bien habillée pour lui. C'est la vérité mais quand même ! Il en serait bien trop flatté et il se ferait des idées.

A 18 heures 30 je transplane sur le chemin de traverse. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Ginny et je commence à m'inquiéter. Et si jamais un fou furieux l'avait emmené ? Qu'il était en train de la torturer pour savoir le nom de ses patients à l'hôpital ! Si Ginny était là, elle m'aurait surement dit : « Tu regardes trop de film, Hermione ! ». C'est peut-être vrai…

Lorsque j'arrive devant l'immeuble de Malfoy, il m'attend contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il me regarde avec son genre bien Malfoyen. Je m'approche de lui.

- Tu t'es faite belle pour moi Granger ?

- Bien sur que non, je réponds du tac au tac, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ginny après…

Il se décolle du mur et s'avance sur le trottoir. Je le suis.

- Où va-t-on ?

Malfoy ne se retourne même pas vers moi.

- Dans un nouveau café … « L'élu »

J'éclate de rire dans la rue. Malfoy se tourne vers moi et me regarde comme si j'étais totalement folle.

- C'est le café qui voue un culte à Harry ! Et Toi ? Tu vas là bas ?

Il rigole à son tour et déclare :

- Je suis pote avec Potter.

Si j'avais eu quelque chose en bouche, je l'aurais recraché.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le survivant a fait, la paix avec l'héritier Malfoy. Nous avons cesser de nous disputer comme des enfants mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je suis son ami Granger !

- Non, Harry … ne m'en a pas parlé.

Il me regarde un instant puis se détourne.

- En fait, nous n'avons pas parlé depuis bien longtemps, j'ajoute presque pour moi-même.

On arrive enfin devant le café. Malfoy ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer. Je regarde la salle et reconnait quelques têtes bien connues. Surtout une en fait !

- Ginny !

- Pardon ?

Malfoy se tourne vers moi à l'entente du prénom de ma meilleure amie. J'espère que Malfoy ne l'a pas vue.

- Ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie là-bas, Granger ?

Raté !

- Merlin…

Ginny tourne la tête vers nous et me lance un regard sévère que je lui rends aussitôt. Elle regarde Malfoy puis moi, elle ne semble pas bien comprendre ce qu'on fait là. Quant à moi, j'alterne mon regard entre elle et le jeune homme qui, apparemment, l'accompagne. Je ne suis décidément pas la seule à faire des cachoteries.

- T'as pas dis que tu avais rendez-vous avec elle après ? Me dit Malfoy lorsque nous nous installons à une table.

Il ricane.

- Ou alors… tu m'as menti !

- Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne mens pas tout le temps.

Je le défie du regard. Un serveur nous demande nos boissons, et nous commandons deux whiskys pur feu. Malfoy ne cesse de m'observer, on dirait qu'il veut lire en moi.

- D'accord, je concède d'une voix basse.

Il ne fait aucun mouvement.

- J'ai menti.

- Je sais! Je suis irrésistible, ajoute-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Modestie quand tu nous tiens !!! Et non, Malfoy, tu n'es pas irrésistible !

Il sourit. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Il attrape mon poignet et je tombe sur lui. Il rit, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire comme cela. Il me relâche et je me remets à ma place.

- Alors Malfoy, tu habites toujours ton Manoir familial ?

- Non, je ne peux pas vivre là bas.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle vit dans un appartement à Londres.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre lui et moi. Brusquement, il m'attrape la main et m'emmène vers la piste de danse.

- Malfoy !

- Calmes toi Granger ! C'est juste une danse !

Il dépose ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je place les miennes autour de son cou. Nous sommes très proches et je peux sentir son odeur. Une odeur très masculine et très raffinée en même temps. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, il n'y a plus que lui, moi et la musique. En y repensant, ca me fait penser au bal de 4ème année, quand j'étais avec Viktor. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, je ne ressentais pas cette sensation. Je ne voyais pas que Viktor alors que pendant que je suis dans les bras de Malfoy, à danser, je ne peux arrêter de regarder ces yeux gris.

Il s'approche de moi. Je sais très bien que si je ne réagis pas, il va m'embrasser, que je vais le regretter. Il est Malfoy, le sang pur arrogant et je suis Granger, fille de Moldus et Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais en réalité, il n'est plus le garçon que j'ai rencontré à Poudlard et je ne suis plus cette fille aux dents de castor et au look très ringard. Il a vraiment changé ! Il est agréable et j'aime entendre son rire. Il s'approche encore et je peux presque sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

- Hermione !

Il se décolle de moi et regarde Ginny, mains sur les hanches, elle est aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je retire mes mains de son cou.

- Je … A plus tard Malfoy.

Il retire ses mains de mes hanches, me fait un signe de tête et me laisse partir vers ma meilleure amie.

**OoOoOo**

- Qu'est-ce que foutais avec Malfoy dans ce bar !

Ginny et moi sommes dans la rue déserte du chemin de traverse et elle me crie dessus.

- Je te demande Pardon ?

Elle s'arrête violement en plein milieu de la rue et se tourne vers moi.

- Comment t'as pu sortir avec Malfoy et ne pas me le dire ?!

Mais le monde ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui ? Malfoy gentil et Ginny qui me gueule dessus… Enfin ça c'est assez normal.

- Je ne sors pas avec Malfoy !

Elle ricane

- Bien sûr ! Et tu vas me dire qu'il n'allait pas t'embrasser lorsque je vous ai interrompus !?

- Ginny ! C'est mon Patron !

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Malfoy est mon patron, j'ai eu le boulot chez « Champion de toujours ».

Elle saute dans mes bras en poussant de petits cris.

- Hermione ! C'est Génial.

Elle ne me criait pas dessus il y a quelque secondes ?

- Mais… pourquoi vous étiez là bas ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Ginny. C'était qui le mec avec toi ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu chantes le matin ! Tu es de bonne humeur quand tu rentres. Tu pars la journée, sans me laisser de mot et je te retrouve dans un bar avec un garçon… Je pensais que tu me dirais si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ! On vit ensemble quand même !

Ginny baisse les yeux vers sa main.

Hermione… je sors avec un garçon depuis … deux mois… peut être moins …

Et je n'ai rien remarqué moi ?

Comment ? Mais… tu aurais pus m'en parler quand même !

Tu avais tellement de problème…

Elle jouait avec une bague sur un de ses doigts.

Tu es fiancé ?!

Tu voudras bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

A mon tour, je lui sautai dans les bras.

Bien sur !

Je pense que Ron a raison, c'est tellement bizarre les filles !

* * *

Hello !

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Dans ce chapitre il y a **2000 mots**, plus ou moins. Je suis assez contente !

Dans le prochain chapitre : **Drago va saigner, Hermione va devoir s'expliquer**.

Bisous !

Sucaciides (j'ai changé de pseudo, maintenant c'est Sucaciides ! En fait, Sucaciides, c'est _le nom de mon blog sur Harry Potter_ ^^)


End file.
